puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karyn
- |trinket=yes |trinkettype=Orchid |trinketcolor1=pink |galleries=3 |ocean1=Hunter |rank1=monarch |ocean2=Viridian |ocean3=Malachite}} __FORCETOC__ Biography Karyn joined the Hunter Ocean in April '08. After slowly finding her footing and moving from Alkaid island to her current home on Aimuari she joined the crew The Dub Thieves. It was only a brief stay lasting only about two weeks. One day while browsing the notice board she saw an event announcing the wedding ceremony of Illiastar and Vivian. Always the romantic at heart Karyn got dressed in her best and headed off. It was here that she met Furface and his crew New World Order and his flag Death Befoe Dishonor. She joined New World Order the same day and never looked back. She quickly rose through the ranks earning the title of Senior Officer after a few months. Feeling that she was finally ready to start out on her own she left New World Order and formed her own crew the Amazon Warriors a crew of all women. Not long after she had started the crew she met Sparkle the captain of another all-female crew Little Women and queen of the flag Little Princess. The crew had 200+ women so Karyn decided she would not be able to compete so she merged her crew and became a senior officer and a princess. After numerous changes in the captain of the crew a new policy was set forward to start recruiting men into the crew. Karyn knew it was time to leave to restart her dream of an all female crew. Amazon Warriors was reborn and started to recruit again taking a small number of the Little Women who were loyal to the all-female dream. Karyn then decided to rejoin her old flag Death Befoe Dishonor regaining the title of princess. After awhile Karyn decided it was time to move on from the crew she had started and left her friend Mitsuko as captain of Amazon Warriors. Karyn joined Toxicity as a senior officer, and soon after became a lady of their flag Illuminatti. One day a few weeks later the captain of Toxicity Spiritofsail decided to create his own flag. He made the flag Hexed Origin and installed Karyn as one of the royals. Spiritofsail decided to take a small vacation while he was away Karyn was made captain of Toxicity and Queen of Hexed Origin. During her reign as Queen she managed to resolve a war between Spiritofsail and a rival. When Spiritofsail return he took over the captaincy of Toxcity and a new flag was made Hells OnGoing Eclipse and Karyn was again made a Queen. During her time as Queen, Karyn lead the flag to become one of the top ten flags on the ocean. The flag and crew was slowly begining to loose members and become inactive, so Karyn made the difficult decision to leave the flag. She jumped around to four different crews before finally deciding to join some former crewmates and join a new crew, -Exuro is Totus- founded by Petedapirate. Avatars Image:Avatar-Garden-Karyn.png| By Aeron Image:Avatar-Darkfaery-Karyn.jpg| By Darkfaery Shoppes/Stalls Vessels Houses